


What Goes On Behind Closed Doors

by WolfPup1993



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Men Crying, Rape, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPup1993/pseuds/WolfPup1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows what goes on in Newt's relationship with Lucy. No one knows the abuse he suffers daily. So what happens when that all changes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes On Behind Closed Doors

As soon as Newt came home to his girlfriend, Lucy, he immediately chugged a beer or two before turning on the stereo on to low. Music seemed to be the only thing besides alcohol to calm him down now days and he didn't want to make Lucy more angry by it being loud. Taking another swig of his beer, he let the sounds of the Beatles soothe him. Lucy was in the shower after her shift at the diner. Usually on these nights the two would stay in, order pizza or Chinese, and then she would bitch at him over something he had no control over and hit him. He had no idea why she had started hitting him in the first place. She certainly wasn't this way when they first started going out. She was actually very sweet and loving. Suddenly, the littlest things started to upset her: traffic, a burnt piece of toast, the grocery store not having her favorite brand of ice cream. When he would try to council her or offer her comfort, she would pull away from him, blame him for things going wrong in her life, and then she would hit him. At first he thought that maybe she was stressed out and needed to get a few things off her chest. It wasn't until she began kicking, punching and throwing objects at him that he realized just how deeply in trouble he really was. Never in his life did he think that he would be a victim of domestic violence. Any domestic violence for that matter. His parents were always very loving to each other. Him and his siblings had never went without love. They always knew what a real marriage and family looked like. They were encouraged to talk about what was bothering them, no matter how small. When Newt met Lucy, he figured he would bring in that philosophy into their relationship. He couldn’t have been more wrong, though. Logically, he knew he should have gotten out of the relationship when the hits first started, but he also knew that usually people heard more about women being abused by men, and not the other way around. He was scared that by going to the police he would look like a pansy or a whimp. So he stayed quiet and kept the abuse to himself. Whenever he and Lucy would go out with friends, they looked like the typical loving couple. Hugs and kisses, hand holding and all smiles. What went on behind closed doors though was a completely different story. Hearing his phone ring, Newt flinch before looking down at his phone to see that he a text message from Alby. 

We’re all going out to celebrate Brenda’s engagement. You and Lucy should come. -Alby

“Who is that, Sweetie,” came Lucy’s voice as she came out of the bathroom towel drying her hair and sitting down next to him. Newt’s breath hitched. This could end either two ways: she completely snaps at the mere mention of going out or she agrees and then beats him later.

“Uh…that was Alby. Brenda’s getting married and everyone’s going out to celebrate,” he said. She sneered at Brenda’s name. For reason’s unknown, she had this belief that he would leave her for Brenda or that him and Brenda were sleeping together on the fly. Every time he would tell her that they were just friends and every time she would beat him until she got tired. 

“Celebrate that whores engagement? No thanks.”

“Lucy, she’s not a whore. She’s my friend.”

“Go out with them and there will be hell to pay.”

She then walked out to continue with her nightly routine. Newt kept glancing at his phone. Normally he would just do what she said and that would be that, but these were his friends since he came to the United States when he was 12. They always hung out together and they were always there for each other for certain life events. Why should celebrating an engagement be any different? Still though, the thought of Lucy abusing him all for the sake of seeing his friends was completely pointless. So he sent a text back to Alby telling him that they couldn't make it and to send Brenda and her fiancé their love. He then got up to look through the fridge to see if there was any pizza left. Upon discovering that there wasn't any, he realized that he had a craving for Thai.

“Hey, babe,” he called out, “I’m going out to pick up some Thai food.”

“Ok,” she called out, “Don’t forget the curry this time.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Newt grabbed his coat and keys before walking out the door to the local Thai restaurant. He placed his order at the desk before taking a seat on one of the chairs and taking a deep shaky breath. His family had never wanted him to live a life like this. So why was he living it now? He should just leave her and move on with his life, but then their was the possibility of her finding him again and making his life more miserable. He was then brought out of his thoughts when a hand clamped down on his back. Looking up in shock, he came face to face with Alby.

“Newt, what’s going on man,” he smiled pulling him into a hug. Newt laughed before bringing his arms around his friend and caught sight of Thomas, Minho, Aris, Teresa, Brenda, Jorge, Sonya, and Harriet. 

“Thought you couldn't make it, shank,” smiled Minho.

“Yea, Lucy had a bit of a rough day. Thought I would stay home with her,” replied Newt.

“And miss all the fun?” said Brenda with her arm around Jorge, “No way. We are celebrating tonight. Aris, grab us a table while Newt here calls Lucy so we can all hang out.”

Newt tried his best to protest the idea but everyone kept pestering him to hang out so he ended up calling Lucy to tell her to meet him at the restaurant. She wasn’t too trilled out the idea (which was expected) but she agreed to none the less. Soon they were all around the table, stuffing their faces with chicken curry, Pad Thai and other spicy foods. Newt was just in the middle of laughing at a joke Jorge was telling when Thomas and Harriet left for a cigarette break. Newt decided to join them, if anything than to get away from the tight grip Lucy had on his thigh. Joining his friends outside, Newt lit up a cigarette and slowly let out the smoke. He closed his eyes in the hopes of calming himself down a bit. All he could think about though was what would happen when he and Lucy got home. Her grip on him didn't let up at all through out the night and he was sure that he had a bruise on his thigh. He knew that a few more would follow later on but he refused to think about that now. Right now he just wanted to calm down, enjoy being with his friends and not worry about what Lucy would do to him tonight.

“Newt, you alright man,” said Thomas. Newt looked at him and nodded before taking another drag, “Really? Cause you look like hell.”

“I’m fine, Tommy. Just a little stressed out.”

Thankfully Thomas dropped his interrogation and he was allowed to finish his cigarette in peace. He was tempted to light up another one but he knew that wouldn't do him any good when it came to avoiding Lucy. The trio walked back inside the restaurant and resumed their usual seats. Newt softly kissed Lucy’s head as he sat down and she grasped his hand in hers. To any passerby they looked like a happy couple holding hands, but what they didn't know was that Lucy had, not only a tight grip on Newt’s hand, but she was also digging her finger nails into his skin. Newt hid the wince by smiling with his friends as they toasted Brenda and Jorge. Brenda then came around to Newt and pulled him against her side before looking at the table.

“Newt, as MY best man, you are required to make a speech,” she said

“I thought the bride had a maid of honor not a best man,” said Harriet

“This is the twenty first century,” said Sonya, “She can have a best man if she wants to.”

“Thank you Sonya,” said Brenda as she kissed Newt’s cheek. Little did she know that Lucy was currently sending them both a death glare, “Come on Newt. Speech.”

That seemed to set off a chain reaction as everyone at the table started to chant “speech, speech, speech” and Newt had no choice but to stand up with his glass of wine and look at the table; to look anywhere but at his pissed off girlfriend.

“Very well. Ladies and gentlemen, like some of you, I have known Brenda since middle school. I was the weird kid from England and no one wanted to be my friend or sit by me because of it. Brenda and Alby were the first ones to sit next to me at lunch and they have been my best friends since then. Brenda, I am honored to be considered as your best man and Jorge, you are a lucky man to have nabbed her when you did. Treat her right. She is a true gem and I know I would be nothing without her never ending friendship. So heres to many happy years together, to many good moments between you two and horrible cooking. Sorry Brenda, but you can’t cook for nothing. Cheers.”

Everyone laughed and raised their glasses as they cheered to Newt’s speech. Brenda hugged Newt close to her and then went back to her seat next to Jorge. Newt chanced a glance at Lucy and saw that through her smile, she was fuming. Unfortunately the night didn't last long and soon Newt found himself at home with Lucy. Alone.

“What the fuck was that?” she shouted at him.

“What was what?”

“That kiss!”

“Baby, Brenda has always been like that. You know it doesn't mean anything.”

“It clearly means something. I knew that whore was into you. I tried to get you to stay away from her, but did you listen? No. You're lucky, I didn't get my hands on her tonight.”

“Don’t threaten my friends,” Newt snapped and then regretted it when Lucy turned to him with wide eyes.

“Excuse me? Don't threaten them? Honey, you are asking for trouble.”

“Lucy, please. Don’t do this.”

Next thing Newt knew a skillet was being thrown towards him, followed by plates, bottles of beer and whiskey. When she got tired of that, she began to hit him with her fists and hands, she kicked him in his stomach and chest. Somehow, Newt managed to gain his footing, and ran to the bedroom before locking the door. He fell against the door when he was sure that the door was locked and sobbed. Lucy continued to beat against the door as he sobbed. It wasn't until the banging stopped that Newt got up. He wiped the tears from his face and looked in the mirror. There were cuts on his hands and cheek from shards of glass. Unbuttoning his shirt, Newt took note of the bruises that lined his chest and stomach. He let out a broken sob as he reached up to touch one of the bruises on his stomach and flinched at the pain that came from it. He didn't even want to think about the bruises that aligned his hips and thighs from the times she raped him. More tears seemed to flow down his face as he thought of him being paralyzed with fear as she undressed and sank down onto to. Taking what she wanted and gripping him so tightly. The times that he would cry out, she would grip him harder and beat him until he was quiet again. Realizing that he couldn't take much more of her abuse, he grabbed his phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

“Hey Newt,” came the familiar voice of Brenda, “Is everything ok?”

“Brenda, I need you to come get me,” he whispered

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Lucy. She's abusing me. She has been for a while now. I didn't want to say anything because I thought it was nothing and that she would stop, but…. My god Brenda she hasn't and she won’t and I’m so scared..”

“Ok. Ok. Shh, baby. Jorge, Thomas, Alby and I are on our way. Should we call the cops?”

“No. No cops. Just please, hurry.”

Newt hung up the phone and began to pack a bag. He knew that Lucy was passed out on the couch, so he walked out of the safety of his bedroom for a glass of water. Sure enough, there was Lucy passed out on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in her hands. He tried to remain quiet as he set his bags by the door and waited for his friends. Next thing he knew a bang from the apartment above them was heard and he cursed. Looking back in the living room, he found Lucy sitting up with the bottle and watched as she took in the sight of him drinking a glass of water and of the bags sitting next to the door.

“What is that,” she slurred pointing to the bags. He gulped.

“My bags,” he said

“I can see those are your bags but why are they out? Are you….are you leaving me?”

“Y..yea…Yea, I’m leaving you.”  
She looked up at him with sad filled eyes that quickly turned to hateful eyes as she rose from her seat and stalked towards him.

“You’re leaving me?”

“Yes. I am.”

He really should have expected the slap across his cheek but for some reason he had hoped that his friends would have been there by now and that he would have been saved a bruise or two. That didn't happen though because he found himself once again being beaten by his girlfriend. He was sure he heard a crack as a her foot repeatedly met his chest and he knew that blood was running down his face from where her fist met his nose and eyes. She didn't stop beating him. Not even when the door burst open with cops and they grabbed her to pull her off of them. She just kept swinging, punching and hitting. A few profanities were shouted as the cops whisked her away and read her, her rights. Newt looked up as a cop came to check on him and his friends came into view. It was all happening so fast. One minute he was being beaten and the next he is in an ambulance being looked over as cops asked him and his friends questions. He heard Brenda sobbing as she grabbed his hand and the paramedics wrapped his chest. Jorge and Thomas were grabbing his stuff and putting it into the car. Next thing he knew, he was laying in a bed at Thomas’ apartment with Minho, as Brenda ran her fingers through his hair.

“I can’t believe this has been going on for years and I didn't notice it,” she said, “I’m your friend and I didn't even notice it.”

“Hey it’s ok. It’s my fault anyway because I didn't have the balls to tell you guys in the first place. You all must think I’m a pansy.”

“Never,” said Alby as he, Thomas and Minho walked in, “You’re our friend and nothing you say or do could ever change that.”

Newt gave a soft small and for once in his life slept peacefully. Knowing full well that Lucy would never be able to harm him again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got a bit inspired by this video on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwkjtWFJAbM
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and please feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
